


Unstuck

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Could you do a Daryl x female reader fic. Kinda like Beth and Daryl in season 4 but now it’s with reader. Somehow Daryl and reader get separated from the rest and he’s being a dick because he has feelings for reader. With some fluffy smut at the end?





	Unstuck

**Could you do a Daryl x female reader fic. Kinda like Beth and Daryl in season 4 but now it’s with reader. Somehow Daryl and reader get separated from the rest and he’s being a dick because he has feelings for reader. With some fluffy smut at the end?**

**———————————–**

You couldn’t believe you were separated from the group, the people you considered your family. The prison was gone, it had fallen and you didn’t know who was alive, except for Daryl. You had stayed for as long as you could among the dead and the wreckage, trying to find anyone, and Daryl had been the one to find you. He had to drag you away, you didn’t know why he wasn’t staying to look, now you knew. There were far too many dead, no one alive would have stayed there. It was times like this you wish you had all put a plan in place, to have a meeting point if something went wrong. You had all been so stupid thinking things would stay as good as they were, things always went wrong.

You were thinking way too much as you and Daryl made your way through the woods, it had been about a week now since you were separated and it was getting tense. Daryl was clearly stressed, you were both taking it hard, but his attitude had been grating on you.

“Can ya stop fuckin’ stompin’ all over the place! You’re scarin’ off all the damn food!” He growled as he whipped around to glare at you. You clenched your jaw, trying to calm yourself.

“You’re the one who wanted me to come hunting with you.” You hissed, trying to keep your voice down so you didn’t alert any of the dead to where you were.

“Camp wasn’t safe to fuckin’ leave ya there.” He huffed as he turned back around and continued looking at the tracks.

“Then don’t complain when I’m here. I’m sorry I’m not an expert tracker and hunter like you.” You muttered, glaring at the back of his head.

“Of course I have to get stuck with you and no one else in the group. Just my fuckin’ luck.” He grumbled under his breath, but you heard him, and honestly, the words stung like a bitch.

“Fuck you. You don’t want to be stuck with me? Then fine!” You glowered before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

“Where the fuck ya going y/n?” He asked, you ignored him though as you continue to stomp your way to God knows where, anywhere away from him. You heard his footfalls, heavy now compared to when he was in hunting mode.

“Y/n?!” He called out, catching up to you and grabbing your wrist, yanking you around to face him, his face was like thunder.

“You don’t want to be stuck with me, so consider yourself unstuck. I’m going off on my own.” You sneered, wriggling out of his grip as you went to walk away.

“Really? Ya think ya can survive out here on your own? Ya can’t hunt, probably never fuckin’ killed an animal in your damn life.” He snapped, his voice starting to raise a little.

“So what? You don’t want me here, I can try and find the others on my own, your not my fucking babysitter Daryl.” You frowned at him, making him clench his jaw in anger.

“Stop actin’ like a fuckin’ child y/n! I’m doin’ what I can to keep ya safe and ya just wanna go off…” He was shouting now but your eyes were drawn to over his shoulder, his voice drowning out and all you could hear was the sound of your blood rushing in your ears.

“Daryl…” You whispered warily.

“No, I’m not fuckin’ done!” He snapped, making you tug his hand.

“Daryl we need to go.” You whispered urgently, he frowned, glancing behind him to where your eyes were glued and his heart almost stopped in his chest seeing a hoard of walkers ambling through the woods towards you, he wasn’t stupid, he knew it was his shouting that had drawn them this way and he wanted to punch himself for not being able to keep himself in check. 

“Run.” He stated slowly, making your eyes widen as he grabbed your wrist, dragging you along behind him. You knew he was right, you wouldn’t survive on your own out here. You didn’t know how to track or hunt and he wasn’t really lying when he said you hadn’t killed an animal. Of course you had killed walkers when needed but you weren’t the stealthiest at all. You both ran, weaving through the trees as you tried to outrun the many dead following you. Your feet were hurting and your lungs were burning as you tried to suck in air. You saw a clearing and Daryl’s hand never left its vicelike grip on your wrist as he dragged you out of the woods. 

You were both panting, trying to catch your breath as he glanced around frantically, there were still a few stragglers on the road and you were well aware the rest of them were still coming for you.

“C’mon, in here.” He demanded, dragging you over to a large car. He tried the boot and it opened and he looked at you expectantly.

“What? You want me to get in the boot?!” You asked gasped, looking at him like he had grown another head.

“Just get the fuck in!” He insisted, pushing you closer. You got in, curled on your side as Daryl got in too, closing the door behind him. It was cramped but luckily it was a large car and you both actually fit, even if you were both curled up in close proximity. You heard the groans getting louder and you squeezed your eyes shut. You didn’t want to die like this, you were convinced they would be able to smell you both and never leave the car, you’d both starve to death in here.

“Daryl.” You whispered, fear lacing your voice. He shushed you and your bottom lip trembled as your eyes burned with tears behind your closed lids. You were shaking as the sounds got even louder and you held your breath. Your eyes fluttered open when you felt Daryl’s hand cover your own in between you, looking at him with glassy eyes. You couldn’t really read the look on his face but he squeezed your hand reassuringly. You lost track of how much time you were stuck in there, it felt like forever until the groans got further and further away. After they had gone you had both stayed silent in there for a while just in case.

“I’m gonna get out and have a look.” He whispered to you, making you nod reluctantly. He rolled over, popping open the trunk and climbing out, getting his knife ready. He had to drop his crossbow outside of the car when you had both gotten in, and when he glanced around he was pleased to find that not only were the dead gone, but his bow was still right there. 

You watched him as he gestured with his head for you to get out, he extended his hand to help you out of the boot. Your legs were cramped from being curled up for so long and it was dark now, you knew you both needed to find shelter somewhere. You were both silent, your earlier argument forgotten after the close call you had as you both wandered the road, hoping to find somewhere to hole up for the night. You were tired now and weary, you really just wanted somewhere safe, you didn’t know how much longer you could do this, just the two of you. There was safety in numbers after all. The road eventually lead you to some stores and you followed Daryl as he walked over to a small clothing store. You got your gun ready, Daryl his crossbow as he knocked on the door. You held your breath, waiting for the telltale groans you knew were coming but there wasn’t any. You looked at Daryl, your eyes locking with his for a moment, like you both couldn’t believe your luck. He carefully opened the door as walked inside with you hot on his heels.

After checking the tiny store, you both found no people, living or otherwise and Daryl barricaded the doors and windows, making it safe for the night. It wouldn’t be wise to stay here long term but it would do for one night, maybe even two, you both needed the rest. As he made the place safe, you gathered some of the remaining clothes that hadn’t been taken by other survivors, but your priority wasn’t getting clean clothes, it was making a makeshift bed for you both. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. You sat down on the clothes and tugged off your boots, it had been so long since you had the safety to do it and your feet were sore as hell, covered in blisters and cuts from so much walking in the worn down boots.

Daryl came over, glancing at the makeshift mattress warily and you almost snorted at him.

“Since we’re safe we should both get some rest while we can.” You said softly, wiggling your toes and trying to get the blood back into them. He nodded, chewing his thumb a little as he kicked off his own boots, plonking down on the clothes and laying down on his back with a groan. He couldn’t lie, it was nice to lay on something other than hard ground and he barely slept these days, always taking watch since he could see just how tired you were. You rolled onto your side looking at him for a moment.

“Thanks for before, for saving me again.” You said softly, making him glance to you with a scoff.

“Ain’t nothin’.” He shrugged, making you heave a sigh.

“I hate it when you do that, it wasn’t nothing. You saved my life Daryl.” You insisted, watching as he just stared at the ceiling. 

You both hadn’t had a chance to just relax like this in so long, it felt so foreign now. Being so close to him, it was stirring up feelings inside of you. Back at the prison, you had the biggest crush on him, but he rarely ever spoke to you, only if you got teamed up on runs, and even then it was just him telling you what to do. You had been forced to be stuck by each other’s sides now for over a week, just the two of you, and despite the tension and arguments, you were grateful that out of anyone, it was Daryl you were with. You were well aware he kept you safe, how he would take over watch so you got extra sleep, how he would say he was full and give you his food sometimes even though it wasn’t true. 

You had almost died, the pair of you, just because you had a stupid argument. But luckily you had both made it, because of Daryl. You leaned over, wrapping an arm over his stomach and you felt him tense under you.

“The fuck ya doin’ girl?” He sighed, sounding tired as he glanced at you.

“I just miss being close to someone.” You admitted softly, snuggling into his side. You expected a snarky remark if you were honest, or even a bolt in your ass for touching him, but he didn’t say anything. You were more than shocked when his hand came to rest on your arm, rubbing soothing circles on your skin. You felt a little emotional, how long had it been since you had any affection? Even just something as small as this. The new world was different, no day was guaranteed and you were sick of living life this way. You moved your head to look at him, watching as he turned his face to the side. You both just stared at each other for a moment and you felt the butterflies bloom in your stomach. 

You moved your arm from around him, bringing it to his cheek as you leant in a little. Your lips were a breath away and neither of you found the need to speak at that moment. He rolled onto his side to face you as his lips met yours, kissing you almost hesitantly at first like he wasn’t sure you’d kick him in the nuts for it, even with your clear hints of what you wanted. You melted into him, kissing him back and his hand came to the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss, kissing you more feverishly. You felt the fire ignite low in your belly and you moaned softly into the kiss, causing him to growl. The noise sent a thrill right through you and you knew you didn’t want him to stop, you fucking needed this. 

When you broke away for the sheer need to breathe, you started unbuttoning his shirt, the pair of you panting, still breathless from the kiss. He moved your hands, sitting up as he made quick work of his shirt, you noticed he kept his back to you but you already knew what he was trying to hide, you had seen the scars when he was bathing in the river but you hadn’t ever told him, you knew he would freak out if you did. You followed his lead, sitting up and frantically pulling off your clothes. You watched as he stood, shucking off his jeans and you lay there completely bare, the pair of you taking each other in. He climbed back onto the bed, hovering over you as he ran his nose along your neck up to your ear, it made you shiver as the excitement spread like wildfire through your entire body.

“Ya sure ya want this?” He rasped in your ear, making you tingle. You nodded, pulling his face to yours as you kissed him desperately. He rubbed himself against your soaked entrance and a needy whine left your lips, making him smirk down at you, enjoying seeing you like this for him. You locked eyes as he pushed into you, making you both moan. You felt so full and it had been so long, he stayed still for a moment, letting you adjust and giving himself some time so he didn’t just go off and embarrass himself, he hadn’t fucked anyone since before the world went to shit, he was a little out of practice. You arched up at him, needing some friction and he took his cue pretty well as he started thrusting into you. You gasped, wrapping your legs around him as you arched up, meeting each thrust he gave you. You fisted his hair as he leant down, kissing and nipping your neck and making you moan wantonly. You were trying to be quiet but you were having a hell of a hard time. 

He started getting faster, more desperate as he fucked you and your back arched, feeling the pleasure building up inside of you, you knew it wouldn’t take long for you, it had been so long and every thrust felt like heaven. Your moans seemed to spur him on, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat as he sucked your neck, marking you up. The sensation made you tingle from your head to your toes and your breath was coming in short gasps and moans.

“Fuck…Gonna cum.” He moaned in your ear, hating that he couldn’t hold out longer but you didn’t mind because you were right there with him. Your body tensed up as a loud moan got ripped from you, your body jerking slightly as your orgasm washed over you, making you stop breathing for a few seconds. He pulled out of you quickly, fisting himself as he came all over your stomach. 

You were both sweaty and panting as he grabbed one of the shirts from the floor, wiping his mess from you and tossing it carelessly across the room. You felt weightless as you enjoyed the high he had given you, lay there unmoving as your eyes fluttered closed. You felt him lay next to you and you were surprised when he wrapped an arm around your middle, pulling you closer to him and nuzzling your neck. You opened your eyes and glanced at him, smiling when he gave you his little half smile. You closed your eyes feeling safe, not only because you knew Daryl had set the place up safe enough for you to both sleep, but because you were in his arms and you knew he wouldn’t ever let anything happen to you.


End file.
